Gotham zero year
by gorillageek
Summary: 25 year old Bruce wayne has returned to gotham
1. Home

Gotham city a year before the justice would be revealed and form to defeat darkseid is a crime induced cesspool, full of criminals, monster and the most horrendous scum of the world. As two criminals are attacking a child for his fish a man in a bat shaped cowl comes in riding on a dirt bike and easily deals with the criminals.

The man then picks up the fish and hands it to the kid

"I think you dropped this".

he accepts the fish and only replies with

"Thanks"

The man looks at the distance city and contemplates his choices of what brought him here.

"Everyone thinks you're dead, you know?"

The man smirks

"I know, which means they won't see me coming."

But what brought bruce wayne to this point and how did it begin?

 **(Bgm devil's don't cry - devil may cry 3 ost)**

One month ago bruce wayne disguised as a curly red haired man sits in the driver section of a truck filled with hostages and in front of him is the red hood and his entire gang. The red hood gang has occupied most of gotham since bruce wayne left to continue his training meaning they has access to all resources gotham has, money, food, medicine, even the police won't help because either they got paid off or they're afraid of the red hood.

Bruce stares at red hood while red hood stares back at bruce with an gleeful hood spread out his arm.

"Well mr vigilante you have me now, but are you really going to leave those poor helpless civilians to stop me?"

Bruce know that red hood is mocking him, but he also knows he right. If he doesn't stop the truck which is being pulled into the sea by a weighted spring than everyone in that truck will die. Bruce's communicator came on and alfred's voice came through

"Sir you need to think about what to do"

"I know."bruce replied

Bruce then pull out a grappling hook out of his bag and aimed it at the red hood's truck

"The line can't hold the weight of that truck"

"It'll hold alfred"

Bruce fired the hook and line did hold long enough for bruce to climb out of the truck

And climb to the back door and open it so that everyone lands in the water along with bruce.

A second later bruce emerges from the water with the other hostages and see in the far off distance red hood waving goodbye with a childish smirk on his mouth and bruce's first instinct was to flip him off

This chapter was based on batman zero year and i realized that gotham zero year should of been the title of the series

The next chapter will come soon when ever i get around to it


	2. Uncle allen

(Bgm Leaf dog-some people say)

At bruce's apartment, in a secret bunker

Bruce built

A shirtless Bruce is testing a new pair of magnetic shoes while alfred tries to convince him to make an appearance

"Master bruce i was hoping to convince you to show gotham that you're alive, it's been a two months since your return".

Bruce didn't listen he was too distracted by his recent run with the red hood gang

"Alfred i know you don't approve of my choices, but bruce wayne is dead and it's gonna stay that way".

"Well shouldn't you at least tell ms kyle about your return?" Alfred asked

"No, besides she probably forgot about me by now"

Alfred was about to make another attempt at bruce suddenly they heard a knock at the door Bruce went to go answer it while alfred used the secret passaged to leave the apartment and head back to the manor.

Bruce went to go answer the door and bruce saw a familiar face

"Hello bruce"

It was allen wayne, bruce's uncle

"Well aren't you gonna let me in?"

Bruce hasn't seen his uncle since he was a kid seeing him now, bruce should be happy ecstatic even to see one of the few family members he has left, but bruce decided to distract those feelings

"How did you find me?" Bruce asked

"Wasn't that hard kid." Allen replied "all i had to do was follow alfred"

Bruce was an idiot he should have made sure alfred wasn't being followed

" _Stupid bruce stupid" bruce chanted in his head_

"Come take a drive with me bruce" allen said as made his way to his convertible

"What for?"

Allen before he could enter the car looked back at bruce and smile

"Can't an uncle buy his dead nephew a drink?"

 **Iceberg lounge**

 **(Bgm marilyn manson- tainted love)**

"Selina?, selina?! SELINA?!"

" huh what?" selina answered sleepily

"People are waiting for their drinks"

"Sorry penelope"

Ever since bruce died selina was crushed and she couldn't forget the day the new pronounced bruce's death and after that no one seemed to care, in about a year they seemed to forget about him, but selina never forgot at least once a month selina would go to the cemetery where the wayne's were buried and spend at least an hour talking to the graves of bruce and his parents. At least she had someone to talk to even if they didn't talk back.

Selina picked up her tray and went to work.

The first site selina saw when she came out of the employee break room two men walking in, a man in his late twenties wearing black shoes, a pair of dirty pants, grey hoodie covered with a black leather jacket, and topped off with a baseball cap with a r printed on it in some weird font. His older friend however was only wearing a grey suit and had his hair combed. Selina could tell in an instance this man was of great importance probably one of those tourist from metropolis.

His friend however looks like he just got out of prison.

Selina stop inspecting the two men when penelope went to greet them.

"Hi welcome to the iceberg lounge owned by mr. Oswald cobblepot." Penelope cheerfully said as instructed.

The man in the jacket gave her a confused look.

"Oswald cobblepot?" The man asked "Wait wasnt he mayor?"

Penelope looked at his the older man and asked,

"You're friend isnt from around here, is he?"

But before the man could answer the man in the leather jacket replied for him

"Yes i just moved here about two months ago."

Selina didn't know how but she could tell he was lying just by the way looked, he looked prepared as if someone could run in here start shooting and he would be ready for it.

"Well can i get your names?" Penelope asked

"Why yes" the grey suited man replied" "my name is allen wayne,

"And my friend here is br"

"Matches, matches malone" the man interupted.

"Allen and matches it is then" penelope said.

"Oh and welcome to our grand lounge mr wayne"

Selina was shocked to see one of bruce's reletives here maybe he's here to grieve the death of bruce and maybe his friend here is being supportive, or perhaps they're both looking to get a hold of the wayne's fortune since its not going to anyone anymore. Selina couldnt sit by she had to think of what they're up to the she decided when they leave she'll follow them and find out what they want.


	3. Jim gordan

"Bruce listen, the reason i invited you here is"

Bruce interrupted

"I know why allen, and the answer is no"

Allen let out a sigh, even after twenty five years he's still as stubborn as he was as a kid. Perhaps he got that from his mother, she was a kane before she became a wayne after all

"It's not about what you want, it's about your father's company. Your company". Allen said

"allen i'm dead i can't just let people know i'm here, it will draw too much attention to me"

"But bruce"

"No". Bruce interrupted suddenly "i'm dead and want to stay dead".

"For how long?" Allen asked

"For as long as i have to be". Bruce replied

 **Gcpd headquarters**

Jim gordon was going over police records regarding the red hood gang attacks, all he knows that they are mystery even to each other some of them are teachers, bankers, and priest all blackmailed by red hood one. Red hood one is the biggest mystery no one has ever gotten close to him, expect for the vigilante now that was another investigation. Two months ago the vigilante showed up in gotham and no ones know who he was or how he came to be, he was appeared out of the night and was on the path to catch criminals, all of his witnesses claim that he disappeared faster than he came, probably ex military or special forces, but that doesn't fit his quota, all the people he put away had broken bones and some of them are lucky if they ever walk again but he never killed.

Jim let out a sigh. Why would someone put themselves in the fire like that?, does he have something to prove?

All thought were interrupted when his partner harvey bullock came in

"Hey jimbo"!

A smiled came across jim's face.

"Hello harvey" jim replied.

Harvey took the chair besides jim and sat down, he took out a bag of chips

"Whatcha lookin at"? Harvey asked while he munched on his chips.

"I'm just going over the red hood gang again". jim answered

"Hard to believe that the only one who came close to taking him down was a man in a mask. As if we need more costumed freaks in this damn city".

"True, but he's gotten closer then any of us have". Jim replied

Harvey let out a tired sigh and said

"Well perhaps we should recruit him, oh wait i forgot we don't know who he is"

Jim chuckled

"What does someone like him do in their spare time?" harvey asked "keep a collection of knives?"

Jim let out a chuckle

"Maybe he likes to do wood carvings" jim said jokingly

"Well i hope he gets what's comin to him".

You coming or what" harvey asked

"Uh no i think i'll stay for a little while longer"

Jim replied

"Oh kay then" harvey said as he left but before he was gone he turned around and said

"oh and shave off the moustache"

"I like it" jim said as he stroked the moustache.

 **BRUCE'S APARTMENT IN CRIME ALLEY**

Bruce was gathering his gear for he just heard that the oswald cobblepot was meeting with the red hood the perfect opportunity to take him down bruce picked up one of his throwing knives and threw it at a picture of red hood one and the blade land right into red hood one's head

"I got your number bitch".


End file.
